muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Muppets promotional appearances
A list of appearances to promote the 2011 feature film The Muppets. Fallon-segel.jpg| Jason Segel and Statler & Waldorf on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon D23-muppets.jpg| The Muppets at the D23 Expo in Anaheim, California The_Muppets_2011_Logo.jpg| Tom Staggs (Disney Park's and Resort Chairman) on maiden voyage of Disney Cruise Lines' "Disney Dream" Las_vagas_march_29th_2010.jpg| Jason Segel and Amy Adams at CinemaCon Gallery-suffolk.jpg| David Hoberman, Steve Whitmire and Kermit the Frog at Boston's Suffolk University PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-21.jpg| Kermit the Frog at the world premiere of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides at Disneyland Image:D23 2011 Segel Piggy Kermit motorcycle.jpg| Jason Segel, Kermit the Frog, and Miss Piggy at the D23 Expo in Anaheim, California FNO Piggy.jpg| Miss Piggy at New York Fashion Week WonderfulPistachios01.jpg| Kermit the Frog in Wonderful Pistachios ad MissPiggy-RyanSeacrest-JasonSegel-(2011-09-26).jpg| Jason Segel and Miss Piggy on On Air with Ryan Seacrest Kermit-ET-Kiss.png| Kermit the Frog on Entertainment Tonight ul labs gallery.jpg| The Muppets in UL Labs PSAs amc policy.jpg| The Muppets in AMC Theatres policy trailer Movie-surfers.png| Jason Segel and the Muppets on Movie Surfers 10in60.png| Jason Segel and Kermit the Frog on 10 in 60 on Disney.com Alamo-DriveHappyWithTheMuppets-RowlfTongue-(2011-10-24).png| The Muppets in Alamo Rent a Car ads Cp24 Breakfast Kermit.jpg| Kermit the Frog on CP24 Breakfast Jason Segel on BT Toronto.jpg| Jason Segel on Breakfast Television Animalbell.jpg| The Muppets on WWE Strombo Kermit 1.jpg| Kermit the Frog on George Stroumboulopoulos Tonight TheOrangeShow-01.jpg| The Muppets in The Muppets Gold Spot Piggy-Leno-2011.png| Miss Piggy on The Tonight Show with Jay Leno abc family first look piggy.jpg| ABC Family Exclusive First Look at "The Muppets" during ABC Family's "Double Date Night" disney channel movie star secrets piggy.jpg| The Muppets: Movie Star Secrets on Disney Channel Kermitpiggygooglehangout.png| Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy, Jason Segel and Walter, James Bobin and Nick Stoller on Google+ Hangout. Segel-Leno-2011.png| Jason Segel on The Tonight Show with Jay Leno Image:EllenDegeneres-Kermit-(2011-11-09).jpg| Kermit the Frog on The Ellen DeGeneres Show Image:CMAs.jpg| Miss Piggy at the CMA Awards Kermit at latin grammy.jpg| Kermit the Frog at the Latin Grammys TheMuppets-WorldPremiere-ElCapitan-(2011-11-12)-02.jpg| Muppets, cast and crew at The Muppets World Premiere Housewives.jpg| The Muppets in Desperate Housewives promo Dancing with the Stars - Nov 14 2011.jpg| Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy on Dancing with the Stars Segel-Letterman.png| Jason Segel on Late Show with David Letterman Amy_adams_tonight_show.jpg| Amy Adams on The Tonight Show with Jay Leno Piggy-Kimmel.png| Miss Piggy on Jimmy Kimmel Live Amy adams on ellen.jpg| Amy Adams on The Ellen DeGeneres Show File:Muppets-ESPN-Radio (10).png| Kermit and Gonzo, Bunsen and Beaker, and Statler and Waldorf on ESPN's Mike and Mike File:Noimage-big.png| Statler and Waldorf on ESPN's SportsNation Dancing starsmuppets.jpg| The Muppets on Dancing with the Stars Star_Movies_VIP_Access.jpg| Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Jason Segel, Walter, and Amy Adams on Star Movies: VIP Access File:Noimage-big.png| Kermit the Frog on Q with Jian Ghomeshi fallon-password.png| Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon MahnaMahna-GMA.jpg| The Muppets on Good Morning America TheMuppets-(2011)-Kermit&BretMcKenzie02.jpg| Kermit and Bret McKenzie in The New York Times Noimage-big.png| Animal on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon Noimage-big.png| Jason Segel on Saturday Night Live Noimage-big.png| Muppets float in the Toronto Santa Claus Parade Noimage-big.png| Jason Segel on Live! with Kelly Noimage-big.png| Jason Segel on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon Noimage-big.png| Jason Segel on The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson Noimage-big.png| Miss Piggy on Live! with Kelly Noimage-big.png| Jason Segel on The Marilyn Denis Show Category:The Muppets (2011) Promotion Category:The Muppets (2011) Promotion